La lealtad de un dragón
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Medieval Fantasy AU. La lealtad de un dragón es una virtud que implica una devoción innegable que hace perder la libertad y autonomía, limitando a servir al humano elegido. No tiene punto de comparación. O eso decían los sabios. Es una poderosa devoción que va en contra de los instintos propios draconianos, de las normas humanas e incluso, de las leyes de vida. Sutil KiriBaku.


El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

Este fic ya existía desde hace meses y ya tiene rato que lo terminé pero apenas me anime a subir.

 **MedievalAU. Sutil KiriBaku.**

.

* * *

.

 **La lealtad de un dragón**

Los dragones son seres fuertes, despiadados y atemorizantes. Atacan aldeas por placer, cazan sin necesidad y…

Gimoteo por el dolor, se llevó la mano al costado izquierdo, intentando detener el sangrado sin efecto alguno.

Su clan tenía razón, debía mantenerse cerca de ellos, aunque la sangre humana también corría por sus venas, no lograba comprender porque aquellos seres lo atacaron sin motivo alguno.

Escuchó el crujido de las hojas demasiado cerca y se regañó mentalmente por ser tan descuidado al bajar la guardia, quiso culpar a su instinto por no alertarlo del peligro y más estando herido. Estuvo a punto de ponerse en posición defensiva cuando…

—Hola. —Fue el casual saludo del niño rubio, según sus cuentas, debería rondar entre los tres, casi cuatro años humanos. El infante lo veía con curiosidad hasta que notó el carmesí que manchaba el cuerpo y ropa del muchacho—. Estás herido —afirmó, sus brillantes orbes rubí perdieron la luz por un instante.

Kirishima contuvo la carcajada por la obviedad de la situación.

—Sí —escupió con esfuerzo, antes de sentir el dolor extenderse. Si le preguntaban, era una forma muy poco varonil de morir.

—Te ayudaré —determinó el rubio, con renovada energía, corriendo entre los árboles a un punto que Kirishima desconocía.

Era mejor alejarse antes de que volviera, tendría que regresar con la cabeza baja al clan y escucharía los regaños (muy merecidos) de su padre. Aunque tuviera un lugar al que llamar hogar, no sentía que fuera parte de él. Su instinto humano lo atraía a las aldeas, donde era vilmente rechazado.

Hizo ademán de ponerse de pie y sintió como si estuviera a punto de morir por el dolor, dejándose caer pesadamente.

—¡He vuelto! —Anunció el niño, mostrando sus dientes en una brillante sonrisa. Se arrodilló frente a Kirishima, enseñándole todos los artículos que trajo—. Mamá cura mis heridas muy seguido —explicó sacando hojas, polvos y otras cosas extrañas. Las palabras salían un poco atolondradas que causaron ternura en el mitad dragón. Él pertenecía a ese tipo de humanos que lo ayudarían sin dudarlo.

Sorprendentemente, el menor logró hacer un trabajo digno de un aprendiz de médico.

—¿Gracias? —murmuró con duda Kirishima, el dolor todavía era persistente.

La risa del niño parecía un tintineo de campanillas. El sonido le gustó demasiado.

—Falta lo más importante —replicó, colocando sus dos manitas sobre el vendaje, cerró los ojos y comenzó a murmurar algo incomprensible.

No es un simple humano, determinó el pelirrojo, cuando una luz emergió de la herida y el dolor se mitigó, es muy especial.

Apenas la luz dejó de brillar, el cuerpecito del niño cayó como peso muerto, gracias a sus reflejos de dragón, alcanzó a sostenerlo.

Un don tan fuerte implicaba un importante desgaste.

Extendió sus alas detrás de él, acunando al pequeño hasta que despertara.

El sol ya se encontraba en el horizonte cuando el infante abrió sus ojos. Se quedó quieto por un largo tiempo, admirando su cuna.

—¡Eres un dragón! —Gritó, saliendo de su escondite. Kirishima sintió miedo—. ¿Puedo tocar tus alas? ¿Cómo se siente volar? —Ciento de preguntas llenas de emoción y admiración procedieron. El pelirrojo estaba en shock, era la primera vez que su naturaleza desprendía curiosidad en lugar de temor. Y antes de que pudiera responder, agregó—. ¡Maldición! Ya está por anochecer, te veré mañana… —Detuvo su parloteo y huida cuando notó que desconocía cierta información importante.

—Kirishima —contestó con una sonrisa amistosa que dejaba ver sus afilados dientes.

—Bakugo —devolvió, antes de emprender su huida.

Una calidez se extendió por el cuerpo del muchacho mitad dragón. De eso se trataba ser humano.

La idea inicial fue desaparecer, si el pequeño volvía o no, carecía de importancia, los demás cazadores lo harían y él estaría en gran peligro.

Se esforzó en ponerse de pie. La curación funcionó más de lo que esperaba, el dolor desapareció en su totalidad al igual que la hemorragia. Suspiró, empezando a correr a campo abierto e iniciando su transformación; sus pies daban paso a grandes patas escamosas, su piel empezaba a endurecer paulatinamente y sintió sus alas crecer, dejó de ver por un instante, antes de percibir todo.

Sobrevolaba la aldea más cercana sin darse cuenta. _Libertad_ , a eso se sentía volar y batir las alas en el cielo. Si volvía a ver a Bakugo, se lo diría y quizá, podría llevarlo en su lomo para que conozca tan especial sensación en carne propia.

Transcurrió cerca de un mes antes de que Kirishima volviera; estuvo volando sin rumbo fijo por mucho tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en el mismo bosque donde conoció al infante con cabello de oro y mirada rubí.

Y no esperaba encontrarlo… en realidad sí, la calidez y amabilidad que demostró cuando lo curó, mantuvo un hormigueo debajo de las escamas del gran dragón rojo.

La sonrisa de perlas hizo latir desbocado su corazón.

—Tardaste demasiado —Fue la queja del niño cabello de oro—. Pensé que no volverías.

Las palabras salieron entre lamento y queja, provocando en Kirishima un agradable efecto.

Los dragones vivían en clanes. La apariencia y el comportamiento es lo que diferencia a un clan de otro. Su clan se caracterizaba por la empatía con los humanos y la habilidad de transformarse y procrear con ellos. En realidad, en algún punto, según los grandes dragones, vivieron en armonía por mucho tiempo. Por ello, cuando terminó contándole a su padre la travesía con Bakugo, este no negó que mantuviera contacto ni puso trabas, se limitó a soltar una advertencia que aún tenía tatuada en la piel;

La lealtad de un dragón en una virtud por el cual los humanos luchan. Esta implica una devoción innegable que hace perder la libertad y autonomía, limitando a servir al humano.

Sonaba bastante tétrico si le preguntaban. Parecía más un cuento de terror para asustar a los dragones y evitar el contacto humano, que una advertencia.

Y así pasaron cerca de tres meses, de encuentros fortuitos donde Bakugo escapaba de la supervisión de su madre y se internaba en el bosque para encontrarse con su nuevo amigo. Durante ese tiempo, Kirishima en su forma humana le contaba al niño de sus travesías, de la historia de su clan e incluso, la propia. Mientras que el pequeño, explicaba la procedencia de su don, a que se dedicaba su tribu y cómo se sentía solo la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Es una hermosa capa —Era la primera vez que lo veía usarla. Conocía poco de telas humanas, pero sabía lo suficiente para reconocer que la parte superior era esponjosa, probablemente de algún tipo de algodón. Mientras que la parte carmesí, se obligaba a creer que era tintada con alguna planta exótica.

Fue cerca del inicio del cuarto mes, cuando el dragón se llevó una extraña sorpresa durante su visita al infante.

—Vaya, no mentías —La voz de una mujer lo puso en alerta, estuvo a punto de extender sus alas y escapar hasta que…

—¡Y sus alas son geniales! —Reconoció la aguda voz y se esforzó por no bajar la guardia, pero cuando sintió dos bracitos envolver su cintura, todas sus defensas cayeron de golpe—. ¡Kirishima, volviste! —Festejó. Se giró para observar los ojos rubí brillar con la intensidad del sol de verano.

—Hola, Bakugo —soltó, con una suave sonrisa. Le acarició el cabello oro.

—Katsuki —corrigió la mujer—. Bakugo es el nombre de nuestra tribu. —En ese momento, el muchacho prestó atención a la fémina. El parentesco con el niño resultaba abrumador—. Es un placer conocerte, Kirishima.

Se vio tentado a responder que ese también era el nombre de su estirpe, sin embargo, confesar su nombre resultaba demasiado íntimo para compartirlo con una desconocida, así que prefirió no sacarla de su error.

—El honor es mío, mi señora —exclamó, poniendo la rodilla izquierda y mano derecha en el suelo.

—Vamos, levántate muchacho, no es para tanto —le restó importancia la mujer—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Mitsuki, puedes llamarme de esa forma.

—Incluso entre los clanes de dragones sabemos reconocer a los líderes de las tribus humanas —contestó poniéndose de pie—. El dibujo en su brazo es prueba de ello, ¿o me equivoco?

Kirishima se permitió detallar la semejanza entre madre e hijo; el cabello puntiagudo de oro, los ardientes orbes de lava hirviendo, y una amabilidad recubierta de determinación. Mitsuki le transmitía vida y voracidad con ese conjunto de guerrera oculto bajo la capa bordada de telas preciosas. Y una sonrisa de quien conoce las atrocidades y maravillas del mundo, se estampó en sus labios.

—Mamá, ¿puedo jugar con Kiri? ¡Quiero que me lleve a volar! —La presencia del remolino rubio atrapó la atención del dragón, quien no tardó en suavizar su expresión.

—Primero tienes que preguntarle a tu padre —y dándole una mirada rápida, agregó— y a Kirishima, si quiere llevarte.

El aludido sonrió con incomodidad. Era bien sabido que los lazos entre dragones y humanos eran mal logrados, los primeros vivían del resentimiento, odio y venganza si eran traicionados por los segundos.

—He tenido un viaje largo, Katsuki, pero fue un gusto volver a verte.

El semblante derrotado del niño, aunado al puchero, derritió al joven dragón. No comprendía porque la genuina inocencia de los humanos terminaba corrompida.

—Ve por tu padre, Kat, hay cosas que quiero hablar con Kirishima. —Apenas el niño se alejó, la mujer sacó un cuchillo largo que el dragón se preguntó de dónde salió, sin embargo, se puso en guardia, desconcertado cuando vio que lo tiró lejos—. Lo siento, son precauciones como madre —se disculpó—. Hay que admitir que no es muy normal que un niño se vea a solas con un extraño en el bosque, por donde lo veas… es raro —argumentó, disipando lentamente la sonrisa de calidez.

—¿Mi señora? —El muchacho dio un paso atrás, por el cambio en la atmósfera y las intenciones de la humana.

— _"Bakugo"_ —repitió sin inmutarse—. Tratan nuestra tribu como los domadores de bestias, supongo que lo sabes, ¿no?

A decir verdad, reconoció el apodo desde hace tiempo, pero era mejor ignorar la veracidad de la afirmación de un niño tan pequeño. Por el tiempo que trato con el pequeño Katsuki, Kirishima sabía que existía una discordancia total en su actitud y estirpe.

—También los conocen por ser someter de _dragones_ —respondió inquieto. La sonrisa de la mujer erizo sus vellos.

—El don de Katsuki distancia de lo esperado de nosotros —confiesa entrando en confianza—. Es un mocoso demasiado calmo, pacífico y confianzudo —agrega sonriendo—. Y son cualidades extraordinarias si no existieran personas que osan aprovecharse de personas así. —Dándole una firme mirada—. Te hemos observado, Kirishima. Conocemos a los de tu estirpe, leales y rencorosos; con desconfianza latente por los humanos. ¿Qué te hizo creer en mi hijo?

—Usted misma se ha respondido, mi señora. La bondad tras la sonrisa de un niño, la pureza y armonía que transmite —reprimió una sonrisa. Si los humanos tuvieran el aura de paz que el pequeño transmitía, no dudaba que hadas, dragones y humanos podrían convivir en equilibrio—. ¿No son razones suficientes?

—Mitsuki, ¿qué sucede? —La sorpresa aturdió al hombre mayor al encontrar a su esposa con un muchacho que no tardó en reconocer por los relatos de su hijo—. ¿Eres Kirishima? —Cuestionó, todavía en su estupor. El aludido reaccionó en respecto poniendo una rodilla al suelo y bajando la cabeza. No todos los días conoces a los jefes de una de las tribus humanas más poderosas—. Oh, no, no, ponte de pie, por favor —pidió avergonzado—. No es necesaria la formalidad.

—¿Puedo volar con Kirishima, por favor? —La candidez de la voz provocó que el pelirrojo levantara la mirada.

—¿Ya le preguntaste a él? —Inquirió el padre, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo, el cual negó.

—Katsuki —replicó la madre.

—Dijo que no —confesó, con un puchero que terminó por doblegar la voluntad del gran dragón rojo.

—Solo por esta vez —cedió, a conciencia de que se arrepentiría más adelante, empero, el esplendor del sol en sus ojos carmesí fue la mayor recompensa.

Tras un intercambio silencioso que no logró detectar, obtuvo la aprobación y veinte minutos después, se encontraba sobrevolando la montaña con calma y cuidado. Las risas de alegría atravesaron las gruesas escamas hasta reconfortar su corazón.

En ese momento, comprendió porque los dragones temían tan intensamente relacionarse con los humanos. El miedo a desarrollar un vínculo que les proporcione tanta felicidad sonaba demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pero por ese momento, él se dedicaría a atesorar y disfrutarlo.

Cuando madre e hijo bajaron de su lomo, un pequeño trato fue sellado. Bajó la cabeza permitiendo que la acariciaran y a su manera, sonrió.

—Kirishima —decretó Mitsuki, quitándose uno de sus múltiples collares— de ahora en adelante eres bienvenido a la tribu _Bakugo_ , puedes ingresar libremente a la aldea cuando gustes, ¿aceptar ser parte de una comunidad humana? —Soltó un bufido y un asentimiento—. Que gran chico —agregó luego de colocarle el collar.

.

Fueron tiempos de paz y prosperidad.

Al clan Kirishima le costaba conseguir provisiones humanas en ocasiones, con la incorporación del dragón rojo, ahora podía abastecer a su gente con más tranquilidad.

Y así pasó un año donde humanos y el dragón vivían en armonía, hasta que rumores mal intencionados comenzaron a propagarse. Era un frío invierno cuando el desastre alcanzó la aldea.

Nadie sabía de dónde provenía el fuego ni los soldados. Todo era un caos ardiendo en gritos de desesperación y ansiedad.

Desde la distancia, se sorprendió de ver cantidades inimaginables de humo. Y el miedo aprisionó su cuerpo cuando reconoció de donde provenía. Ni siquiera alcanzó a transformarse cuando grandes redes atraparon sus alas. Luchó por defenderse sin lograrlo, el metal brillante lo cegó.

—¡Es cierto! ¡El dragón está aquí!

—¡Terminen con la tribu maldita!

Entonces entendió la situación. Por su causa atacaban una aldea que se mantuvo oculta y tranquila por años hasta que apareció. Sus alas fueron liberadas repentinamente y reconoció la mirada guerrera de la madre de Katsuki.

—Ayúdanos a evacuar —pidió con dejes de cansancio.

 _Cualquier otro humano me habría pedido ayuda para luchar_.

Escuchó gritos de indicaciones, el jefe no tardó en hacer acto de presencia seguido de muchos infantes.

—Llévalos lejos —suplicó, subiendo con rapidez a los niños en el lomo del dragón. Algunos adultos también subieron para cuidar de los menores y evitar tragedias—. Confiamos en ti —dicho eso, se echó a correr nuevamente al caos. No necesito mayor explicación para abrir las alas y aventurarse a la noche. Pensó en cientos de lugares donde dejarlos, sin embargo…

—¡Trajiste humanos al nido de los dragones! —Escuchó gritos, reclamos e incluso fue violentado por sus semejantes.

—Han destruido su aldea —defendió. Y dejando de lado todas las implicaciones, se dejó caer de rodillas y suplicó—. Permite que se refugien aquí, no tienen dónde ir. La mayoría son niños que carecen de malicia.

Detrás de él, un acto impensable sucedió. Cada humano se colocó a su espalda para repetir la acción del dragón.

Un gran censo se realizó, cediendo por una noche su hogar como refugio.

Ni siquiera se dio tiempo de festejar, cuando ya estaba volando de vuelta a la aldea, ignorando las quejas y reclamaciones.

Un nombre se aferraba a su memoria. No reconoció la melena de oro entre los niños y su cándida voz.

La destrucción consumió por completo la aldea cuando él llegó. Los cuerpos inertes de fuertes guerreros destrozaron el noble corazón. Buscó desesperadamente indicios sobre la ubicación de los jefes sin encontrar nada.

—¡Kirishima, regresaste! —Se sorprendió de escucharlo. Buscó la procedencia de la voz, sintiendo sus alas nuevamente aprensadas.

—Maldito dragón escurridizo —tragó saliva, agitando sus alas para liberarse del agarre—. Todos creyendo que son una raza extinta… la mayor sorpresa es descubrir que a pesar de los años, algunos malos hábitos no terminan, ¿o sí, Masaru?

—¡Libera a mi familia! —Exigió sin doblegarse.

—A cambio del dragón —ofreció el soldado, a lo que el jefe negó—. Que malas decisiones tomas. Primero, permites que destruyan tu aldea antes de entregar al dragón y ahora, lo prefieres sobre la vida de tu preciada familia.

—Ninguna vida vale más que otra —argumento. Y Kirishima sintió admiración de un hombre con apariencia tan tranquila mantuviera sus ideales y principios en situaciones críticas. Agradecía el voto de confianza, sin embargo, bajó la cabeza al tiempo que detenía su lucha, entregándose a sí mismo.

—¡No! —La voz de Mitsuki atravesó el lugar, de la misma forma que una lanza. Logró zafarse del agarre y desatar las cuerdas en torno del dragón, en el proceso, empujó a su hijo sobre el lomo del mismo—. ¡Vuela, maldita sea! —Ordenó, antes de enfrascarse nuevamente en la batalla. Y aunque quiso alejarse… ni siquiera pudo batir sus alas.

La ira ardía en sus ojos. Empatizaba con los humanos, sí. La lealtad quemó sus venas cuando extendió sus alas para liberar a los jefes de la tribu y demás aldeanos que lucharon por subirse en su espalda. Alzó el vuelo lo más rápido que pudo, rogando que las personas que estaban a su lado fueran las correctas.

Fue cuando tocó tierra, que se arrepintió de sus decisiones. No tardó en transformarse en humano para verificar los daños realizados a las personas a quien les cogió aprecio.

—Al menos la vida de un dragón es un justo precio por la derrota —reconoció la voz y antes de alcanzar a defenderse, se preparó para un impacto que nunca llegó—. ¡Niño estúpido! —El diminuto cuerpo de Katsuki se desvaneció frente a él. La espada atravesó su pecho de lado a lado. Masaru detuvo al soldado antes de que lanzara otro golpe, inmovilizándolo. Por otro lado, Mitsuki se aferró al cuerpo de su hijo, haciendo acopio del poder sanador dentro de ella, llorando de frustración al notar que la sangre no disminuía.

El dolor ajeno del pequeño se volvió de Kirishima, quien sentía como su interior se desgarraba lentamente hasta drenar su voluntad.

—¡Masaru, no funciona! —Gritó desesperada por ver la vida de su hijo escaparse de sus manos sin poder evitarlo.

Kirishima la hizo a un lado, cayendo de rodillas frente al niño. Lo tomó en brazos y acarició su suave rostro.

—Gracias por salvarlos, Kiri —La sonrisa cargada de inocencia, amor y devoción provocó que el dragón tomara su propia decisión.

—Mi nombre es Eijiro —confesó aferrándose al cuerpo y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas—. Eijiro Kirishima.

La lealtad de un dragón no tiene punto de comparación. O eso decían los sabios. Es una poderosa devoción que va en contra de los instintos propios draconianos, de las normas humanas e incluso, de las leyes de vida.

—No llores —pidió el pequeño limpiando las lágrimas—. Sonríe cada vez que vueles —suplicó, mostrando los diminutos dientes en lo que sería, su última sonrisa.

La mirada de Kirishima se detuvo en su padre, a quien le pidió permiso en un silencioso gesto, ante la afirmación, abrazó más el cuerpo de Katsuki e inició una oración que siguió repitiendo hasta que todo se volvió blanco y se encontró frente al pequeño niño completamente sano.

Si le preguntan, Eijiro diría que la lealtad no es más que amor, cariño y amistad; es un vínculo al cual te entregas por voluntad propia y que disfrutas plenamente.

Por ello, no dudó ni un instante en cederle su parte humana a Katsuki para permitir que siguiera viviendo.

La luz alcanzó sus cuerpos terrenales, cubriéndolos. Sintió como la transformación rompía cada uno de sus huesos humanos, devolviéndolo a su forma natural. Las grandes alas rojas se plegaron y sus gigantes patas se aferraron a la tierra.

 _—Es un regalo, Katsuki, disfrútalo. —Su forma humana se aferró por última vez al cuerpo del pequeño—. Te cuidaré el tiempo que me necesites a tu lado._

 _—¿Y si ese momento nunca llega?_

 _—Entonces también cuidaré de tu descendencia —prometió sonriendo._

Cuando la luz desapareció de golpe y el sol se asomó por las montañas, el gran dragón rojo se estiraba, adaptándose a su nueva forma. Debajo de él, la figura de un niño despertó del fugaz sueño.

—¡Katsuki! —La madre sabía que no existía poder humano que sanara la grave herida de su hijo, hasta que vio al dragón rojo, cuidando protectoramente de su pequeño. Había escuchado diversos rumores, leyendas del poder curativo tras la voluntad de los seres alados, más nadie lo había presenciado, hasta ese día.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Masaru seguía sin creer lo acontecido. Su esposa le dedicó una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento.

—La vida de un dragón parte de dos vertientes —contestó el líder Kirishima, padre de Eijiro y quien se mantuvo al margen hasta ese momento—. Los grandes dragones, nuestros antepasados, cayeron ante los encantos de muchas humanas y pidieron a los dioses poder reunir con ellas para compartir sus vidas. Se les dio está concesión hasta que notaron que el rango de vida era completamente diferente y pidieron renunciar a su lado humano recién adquirido, como castigo, fueron impuestos a nacer, crecer y vivir como seres metamorfos.

—No comprendo —se disculpó Masaru.

—Kirishima… no —negó Mitsuki—. Eijiro cedió su parte humana a Katsuki para permitirle vivir.

—Eso significa que…

—Eijiro será dragón por el resto de su existencia, hasta que la vejez natural lo alcancé —contestó el líder Kirishima—. Ese es el verdadero significado de la _lealtad de un dragón_ por un humano.

Ambos padres no dudaron en lanzarse y abrazar al dragón rojo que se mantenía observando la escena. Puede que ya no pudiera transformarse, pero conservaba sus funciones cognitivas humanas.

Como todo gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Además de cederle su _vida humana_ , existieron ciertos efectos… colaterales, que se reflejaron en la mirada ardiente que dio el infante cuando abrió los ojos.

Todos notaron que el regreso de la muerte trajo un fantasma que se adherido a él como una segunda piel, ajustándose a una personalidad lo suficientemente explosiva y temperamental que distanciaba completamente de su antiguo carácter dócil.

—O simplemente heredo tu carácter, cariño —agregó Masaru, observando el desarrollado mal genio de su hijo, así como la fuerza abrumadora que demostraba. Con el tiempo, las consecuencias de estar vinculado de un dragón se manifestaron al igual que el instinto draconiano.

En ocasiones, Eijiro deseaba poder hablar para disculparse por el mal genio, el carácter dominante y la soberbia draconiana que consumía el cuerpo de Katsuki, sin embargo, no tardaron en acoplarse a la nueva personalidad de él.

—Un jefe que gobierne con mano dura —suspiro Mitsuki, luego de soltarle un coscorrón a su hijo para acomodarle las ideas— y capaz de proteger a la tribu con su vida de ser necesario. Eres todo eso y más, mocoso testarudo.

Con efectos colaterales o no, agradecía que la devoción del joven pelirrojo salvara la vida de su hijo. Después de todo, eran atributos que lo acompañaría el resto de su vida.

Y esa pequeña unión, entrelazó más de un destino, devolviendo a la tribu, su antigua gloria. Y no por someter dragones a su voluntad, al contrario, por ganarse su confianza y amistad, creando un remoto lugar en el valle, dando ambas especies conviven en armonía perpetuando una paz que nunca debió romperse.

Al final del día, Kirishima sintió que hizo lo correcto, y nunca se arrepintió de su decisión; un lugar donde humanos y dragones coexistieron fue un sueño cumplido.

—Oye, Eijiro, mueve ese gran trasero tuyo y extiende esas alas. Es momento de explorar.

Sonrió mostrando sus grandes dientes. Siguió sus indicaciones y emprendió el vuelo cuando estuvo en su lomo, lanzándose sin preocupaciones al cielo. La verdadera recompensa fue verlo crecer y ser parte de sus travesías siendo su guardián y amigo. La vida humana es corta y la de los dragones larga, pero si lo tenía a su lado, ¿qué razón había para medir los años?

.

* * *

.

Siendo sincera, en gran parte es inspirado en "Cómo entrenar a tu dragón". Realmente adoré todo de este fic y me alegra que por fin pueda ver la luz del sol.

Si llegaron acá de casualidad, no olviden marcarlo como favorito si les gustó y dejar sus reviews. Se aprecian mucho.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
